


One Note at a Time

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And those who danced were thought to be insane by those who couldn't hear the music". People think Luna is crazy but she thinks she has seen enough to be whatever she wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Note at a Time

"And those who danced were thought to be insane by those who couldn't hear the music" or at least that is what Friedrich Nietzsche said. I like to think it is true because maybe it means I'm not as loony as they say I am. I do like reading Muggle philosophers. They don't have half the facts that we do and yet they still understand so much of the world. They saw so many things before the rest of the Muggles did and sometimes before the Wizards and Witches did too. I like to think my daddy and I are merely understanding things before the rest of our kind as they were. 

People say that I am crazy but I think I just see things differently and believe different things. Many creatures were not in textbooks for years because no one had seen and documented them enough for the Ministry to accept. That never meant that no one had seen one in person. It never meant that no one believed that they existed. 

I survived a war that I should never have. I was tortured and held captive and they said it was because of what daddy printed in the newspaper but they also knew that I was friends with THE Harry Potter. Friends. I never had them for so long. They asked me about Harry but I never answered. I would rather have gone as mad as they said I was. If it was just about daddy surely they would have left me alone in the dark but they didn't. They dragged me upstairs and they cursed me. They wanted to know about Harry and Ron and Hermione but I had nothing to tell so I never feared anything. I knew they were seeking a way to defeat you-know-who but then who didn't know that no matter their side? I had one single friend in my first three years at Hogwarts and she was not in my house. For my first year Ginny was half a person. I spent that summer feeling guilty for not realising her oddness was more than mine but something more. People bullied me at times and avoided me at others because Ginny seemed so out of place. 

For my second year Ginny was there and then she was not. She did not want to make herself seem weirder by being associated with me. The dementors made her remember terrible things and she didn't want to add to that by being bullied for being my friend. I didn't hold it against her. She was there when she could be and it was more than the rest of my house. They stole my things and I sat alone in classes or beside people sitting as far from me as possible. No one understood me and no one tried. They didn't want to hear the music I heard. They didn't want to see the world that I did. Sometimes Ginny hid with me in the library and I took what I did. I would have loved more but by I had grown to being alone. 

They said Sirius Black might attack the school. My father did not believe it so neither did I. I was most bemused when we were sent to the Great Hall for our safety but at the same time it was rather exciting. I had never been so close to my classmates and I was able to Ginny from where we were. Using signs she said that it was her house that Sirius Black appeared and when they put the lights out that made my mind spin for hours! I wanted to write my own article for daddy but I did not really know enough. We were sent to the Great Hall and kept in there while the teachers searched the Castle but we never learned that they learned anything. The dementors stayed too so clearly Black was still at large, or whoever he happens to be. I watched the tournament like everyone else but that was all and as for being friends with Harry the next year, we were hardly that close. For most of that year I think he put up with me and thought me strange. It was only the next year that he seemed to seek me out himself rather than stumble upon me. He said we were friends and that was nice. After a couple of months I actually started to believe him. I didn't go to the Department of Mysteries because I was friends with Harry. I went because he needed help and it seemed like the right thing to do. I never regretted it once. 

It was so nice to be taken to the party. I had a lot of fun and no one was overly mean to me. I never got to go to the Yule Ball so it was lovely to wear the dress that daddy had sent me. I think he thought I would have someone ask me as he thinks I am very pretty but of course I wasn't asked. I had to make some adjustments but it fitted in the end. I don't think Harry realises what it means to me but I won't ever tell him. He would be uncomfortable and I don't like when he feels that way. 

When my coin burned of course I went. That was why I had it and why I joined the DA. It was scary realising there was a battle but I think I would have fought even if I had not been in the DA. They were cruel people. That marked me though. Everyone knew I had fought that night and they knew I was in the Department of Mysteries even though they were not supposed to. Everyone knew my name. Good people knew my name and treated me nicer but bad people knew it too and that is where it started to all go wrong when I went back to school. 

Daddy didn't help my situation. He helped a lot of people but it didn't help me. I think I knew they would take me but it was still a surprise. At first they didn't hurt me but then they thought I might know something. They were my friends. Surely I knew where they were? No. Of course not. No one knew so no one could tell. They accepted that eventually but I won't forget that burning. I won't forget the stings of the blades on my face. I'm ashamed that Daddy tried to turn Harry in. I may be all he has left but still. What life would we have lived in under Voldemort even if we were together? I believed in Harry and I had thought that Daddy did too. 

People think that I'm crazy but I just see things differently. I have lived through enough now to not have to defend it surely.


End file.
